Isan no Uzumaki: Book 1
by Imai Kazuya
Summary: Naruto left Konoha at a young age and joined Suna. Now he must live with the choices he makes and the consequences of those actions. NaruTem
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto stood in a corner shivering slightly. A large mob stood in front of him, out for blood. "Kill the demon!"

"Make sure that he can never hurt us again!"

Naruto just stared at them thinking, "_Why? I didn't do anything to them._" One particularly large man stepped forward, a kunai in his hand and a smirk on his face. The man swung the kunai at Naruto, but it never hit. The sound of metal hitting metal was heard and Naruto looked up. There stood a man who was dressed in pure black ANBU armor holding a kunai in his hand. "You will not hurt this boy."

"Like hell I'll listen to you! Demon sympathizer!" The man made to strike again, but was stopped in mid-swing by the sudden loss of his head. Blood rained down on Naruto and the man, gushing from the dead man's neck. "Anyone else want to attack this boy?" The mob swayed for a bit, before charging at the man. The man bent down and shot forward. Blood sprayed everywhere as the mob was swiftly cut down to size. The remaining men tried to run, but were cut off by the same man standing in front of the only exit.

A few moments later, the man walked up to Naruto. Naruto quivered as the man stooped down. "Y-you're not going to hurt me?"

The man smiled, "After all that trouble I just went through to protect you? I don't think so. What's your name, kid?"

"M-my name is Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well Naruto-kun. Do you want to come with me?" The man held out his hand. Naruto took it and grinned at the man.

"Of course onii-san!" The man laughed and said, "Onii-san… wow, never expected to be called that again. My name is Uchiha Itachi, Naruto."

"Okay! Itachi onii-san it is!" Itachi looked around quickly, hearing an alarm.

"Damn… this is too soon. Come on Naruto, we've got to go, now!" Itachi turned around and Naruto got up. Itachi turned around, realizing something. "Oh, that's right. Naruto, for now I'll carry you, until we get far enough away that we can walk, okay?" Naruto nodded and climbed onto Itachi's back. Itachi leapt and took off for the gates. They made it passed the guards, but were spotted. The gate chuunin alerted the ANBU and a four-man squad took off after them.

A couple hours later, Itachi had to stop to rest. Naruto clambered off Itachi's back and hurried to a bush to relieve himself. When Naruto finished, he suddenly felt someone put a hand around his mouth and dragged him out from the bushes. Naruto was held up in the air as he struggled to get free.

"Alright Itachi, give yourself up and the kid doesn't get hurt." Itachi paled and Naruto tried to bite the man's, who was holding him, hand. The man let out a gasp of surprise and pain but held on. "Annoying little brat."

"Ibiki let him go. He has nothing to do with this!" Ibiki laughed.

"Yeah, and I'm a fairy princess. If you won't come quietly… then I'll have to force you!" Ibiki threw a kunai at Itachi with his free hand. Itachi dodged it and Ibiki made a handsign. A clone appeared next to him and Ibiki gave Naruto to the clone, who promptly tied Naruto up tight. Ibiki charge Itachi and threw a punch to his side. Itachi saw this and blocked it with his hand. What he failed to see, was Ibiki's foot coming up the other way. Itachi flew through the air and hit a tree hard, effectively knocking him out.

Naruto screamed, "Itachi onii-san!"

In Naruto's mind, Naruto stood before a giant gate with a slip of paper on it with the kanji for seal, written on it. "**What do you want boy?**" A voice called out. Naruto looked up, "Itachi onii-san, he… he's been hurt."

"**And?**"

"I want to… want to…" Naruto seemed to get his resolve, "I want to kill the one responsible."

"**And that, kit, was the right answer.**" Naruto glanced around him and saw a red ooze-like substance surround him. It hovered inches from him for a second, before rushing into his body. Naruto screamed in pain as the last of the chakra entered him. "**Beware kit, your body can only last a few minutes like this. I don't want you to die, because if you die, I die also.**"

Outside Naruto's body, Ibiki smirked at the crumpled Itachi. "Hmph, weakling, it's a wonder that he could even massacre…" Ibiki paused as he felt a great chakra well up behind him and his clone forcefully dispelled. Ibiki spun around to see Naruto free, glaring at him, and covered in red chakra armor with two tails. "**You will pay for hurting my ONII-SAN!**" Ibiki backed up but to no avail, as Naruto disappeared from sight before reappearing behind Ibiki. Naruto plunged his hand into Ibiki's back, his hand reappearing on the other side of Ibiki's chest. Naruto pulled his hand out, making a sickening squelching noise in the process. Ibiki dropped to the ground in a pool of blood. Naruto gazed dispassionately at Ibiki and spit on his body.

Naruto suddenly felt three more chakra signatures approaching. Not wanting another battle, Naruto picked up Itachi and ran for the border of Fire Country. Naruto passed the border patrol and crossed into Wind Country. He ran out of sight of the guards and found a small cave near the desert and collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Itachi awoke to find himself shivering. He sat up and instinctively looked for his pack. He found it a few feet away at the mouth of the cave. '_Wait a second… cave?!_' Itachi stood up and ran outside of the cave. It was desert as far as the eye could see, except where a small hazy object obstructed the horizon. Itachi merely glanced at it, knowing that it was Sunagakure no Sato. He walked back inside the cave to find Naruto curled up into a ball moaning in his sleep.

Itachi smiled for a bit at the peaceful scene before hearing what Naruto was mumbling, "No… my ramen… paid… mine!" Itachi burst out laughing and Naruto awoke with a jolt. "Wha? What happened? Where am I?" Naruto rambled on like this before spotting Itachi. Naruto ran to Itachi and said, still half-asleep, "Itachi-onisan! They wanted to take my ramen!" Itachi smiled before responding, "Relax Naruto-kun, it was just a dream."

Naruto glanced at Itachi before smiling a big, goofy smile, which Itachi returned with one of his own, slightly less goofy, smile.

"Come on Naruto-kun. We have to get to Sunagakure before nightfall, okay?" Naruto nodded and climbed onto Itachi's back. Itachi picked up his bag and ran out of the cave. Naruto was assaulted by a gale of sand that went up his nose. Naruto gagged and Itachi silently laughed at Naruto's situation.

Later, they arrived at the gates of Sunagakure. The guards ordered them to stop and they did so.

"What is your business for being here Konoha shinobi?"

"I was in the area and found this kid, so I came to the nearest village, here, to see if he could stay here." One guard looked at the other, and slowly nodded. "You may enter, but only to leave the kid at Kazekage-sama's office." Itachi nodded and the guard led Itachi and Naruto to the Kazekage's office. "In you go, Naruto-kun, I'll be right behind you."

Naruto walked in carefully and saw a tall man with brown hair standing before three children. One was a girl with dirty blonde hair pulled into four pigtails. One of the boys had blood red hair and sand flowing smoothly around him. The final boy was the most normal looking one, with brown hair and black eyes. The tall man looked at Naruto and Itachi, spotting the Konoha sigil, and rounded on the Chuunin guard.

"What are a brat and a Konoha shinobi doing in my office?" While the chuunin attempted to explain, Naruto walked over to the three his age.

"Hello! What's your names?"

The blonde replied, "Temari"

"Kankuro-sama!!" The average boy said enthusiastically.

The red haired boy sniffed and said, "My name is Gaara."

Naruto beamed at the three before remembering, "Oh! And my name is Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Hah hah! Your name means 'fish cake whirlpool'! Hah hah!" Kankuro laughed while Temari giggled a bit. Gaara attempted a smile before abandoning the effort. Gaara noticed Naruto looking entranced at his sand slowly brought it around and Naruto stared wide-eyed at Gaara, his jaw threatening to fall off. Gaara backed away a bit before Naruto yelled, "Sugoi! You can move sand! You want to be my friend?"

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara stared before Gaara recovered enough of his voice to stammer, "Y-yeah." Naruto screamed and pounced at Gaara, glomping him. "That's so cool! You're my first friend!" Gaara stood stock still before Naruto released him and Naruto turned to the other two. "So what about you?"

"W-what do you mean 'what about us'?"

"I mean… do you want to be my friends too?"

"If you're not going to pounce on me sure!" Temari said.

"Maybe…" Kankuro started to say, "But you'll have to call me Kankuro-sama!"

"No way! Uzumaki Naruto calls no one sama!" Naruto screamed before pouncing on Kankuro, or would have if Gaara's sand hadn't grabbed Naruto mid-jump. Naruto looked around and saw Gaara's sand holding him. "Gaara! No fair!" Gaara smiled a true smile and said, "I'll put you down if, you won't attack Kankuro. Kankuro, I won't have my friends call anyone sama if they don't want to."

"Then why am I in the air!?"

"So, you don't want to fly?" Naruto's eyes got big and started yelling, "Yeah," over and over again before the Kazekage said, "While it was fun watching you four, I think it's time I decided where to put you, Uzumaki." Gaara's sand unwrapped into a platform and Naruto hopped down. The Kazekage looked down at Naruto and said, "Do you have any preferences Uzumaki?"

Naruto thought for a bit. "Yeah, can I live with Gaara?" The Kazekage laughed while Gaara whispered in Naruto's ear, "That's my dad your talking to." Naruto paled and the Kazekage eventually stopped laughing and said, "No. But I can find a place nearby, is that good enough for you?"

"Yeah! Is there ramen?"

"Ramen? Of course! But not much, but if Gaara wants some too, I think that I could hire a chef that makes ramen and build a business just for ramen. Is that okay?" All he got was a questioning gaze. Itachi leaned down and whispered, "What he means, Naruto-kun, is that if there isn't ramen, he'll get some."

"Yay! ARIGATO!" Naruto yelled before jumping at the Kazekage and giving him a hug. A few minutes later, Naruto still hadn't let go of the Kazekage. Gaara walked over and tried to peel Naruto's arms off of his dad, but to no avail. Kankuro tried to manipulate Naruto with his chakra strings, but couldn't get a good grip. Itachi tried whispering tantalizing things about ramen in Naruto's ear, but failed miserably. A squad of ANBU tried their best to disengage Naruto from their leader before he turned blue, but couldn't. Finally, Temari walked up and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto abruptly fell off and fell asleep on the floor, with a small smile and a huge blush on his face, whispering about ramen. Everyone sweatdropped at this, but otherwise ignored him. The Kazakage turned to his children.

"Gaara, Kankuro, Temari. Take Naruto to our guest bedroom for the night." Gaara nodded and picked Naruto up using his sand. When they walked out the door, the Kazekage turned to Itachi. "Now, explain everything."

---------------------------------------

Naruto woke up to find himself surrounded by Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Gaara smiled at his awakening, Kankuro stayed quiet, and Temari, Naruto blushed a little at the memory of what had knocked him out. Seeing the blush, Kankuro howled with laughter. "Fox boy has the hots for our sister, Gaara!" Naruto's blush deepened and Temari's cheeks turned a light pink. Naruto was ready to tackle Kankuro but looked at Gaara first. Gaara nodded, indicating that he wouldn't stop him.

Naruto grinned and pounced, unfortunately however, Kankuro used his strings and pushed Naruto towards Temari. Naruto's eyes widened at his new destination, but relaxed a bit when Gaara's sand caught him and redirected him towards Kankuro. Kankuro paled and tried to run, but Gaara caught his foot with his sand. Naruto crashed into Kankuro and pinned him to the ground. Naruto glared into Kankuro's eyes and Kankuro wet his pants. It wasn't clear blue eyes that bored into him, they were red with cat-like pupils.

Just as Naruto was about to speak, however, the Kazekage walked in. Naruto's eyes abruptly returned to normal and he looked at the Kazekage. "Congratulations Naruto!"

"Huh?" The Kazakage grinned at Naruto's bewildered expression.

"You can stay here with us." Naruto's eyes grew as wide as a ramen bowl. "Yes!" The Kazekage smiled and Naruto grabbed Gaara and a blushing Temari and pulled them into a hug. Kankuro complained about not being allowed to join in but they ignored him.

The Kazekage grinned at the scene, but thought, '_Now I have another ultimate weapon in my hands, and a possible spouse for Temari. If she has kids with this boy, then his power will be transferred harmlessly through the generations of my family._' He then laughed silently at the very thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Years later, Naruto stood with Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro at some gates with a pair of chuunin in front of it. Their sensei, Baki, was showing the chuunin their papers, and they reluctantly let them in. They had changed, but not by much. Gaara was perfectly sane, even if a little gloomy at times, as even though Yashamaru tried to kill him, Naruto was there to calm him down again. As such, Gaara looked the same as usual, with no scars or tattoos marring his face.

Naruto had changed his style of dress, after hearing the pleas of his friends. Naruto now wore a light brown, almost white, T-shirt and sandy colored baggy pants with plenty of pockets for his various kunai and shuriken. He wore light brown bracers that helped him improve his poor chakra control, doubling as a demonic suppressor.

They walked through the streets before Gaara said that he had to go somewhere. They let him be and rounded a corner, only to have a little kid run smack into Kankuro. "Hey you little brat, that hurt." Kankuro snarled at the shaking boy. The boy tried to stammer an apology as a young girl came into sight.

Naruto winced at her appearance and wondered vaguely if this what something like how he had looked. She had long hot-pink hair and a long red dress. If it wasn't for the hitei-ei on her head, Naruto would have ignored her completely. The girl stared at their hitei-eis before shouting out, "What are you doing in Konoha, Sand shinobi? You realize that without permission, that this is an act of war?!"

Naruto answered immediately, "Yeah, we know," Temari and Kankuro watched Naruto warily, "But, do you really think we'd let you get away alive if it was?" The girl took a step back and shuddered. Naruto grinned but turned and caught an incoming pebble. "Is that the limit of Konoha shinobi? Throwing pebbles? I'm glad then, that I'm from Suna, where we throw real weapons."

Naruto disappeared from sight and picked up the small boy, holding a kunai to his throat. "Now, do any of you think you can stop me from slitting this little boy's throat?" Temari and Kankuro were about to speak, when Naruto glanced at them, mirth showing in his eyes, proving that he was joking, but didn't want them to say anything.

The boy suddenly decided that he had been ignored for too long and said, "I'm the grandson of the Hokage, if you hurt me you'll have to answer to him." Naruto froze for a second as vague memories of a kind old man flashed in his head. The boy grinned stupidly, thinking he had won, when Naruto said, "If I'm here to start a war, what makes you think that I would care if you are the Hokage's grandson?" The boy paled but it was then that Gaara decided to show up.

"Naruto, you're disgracing our village." Naruto glanced up at the tree, spotting Gaara and smiled, saying, "You know I was just kidding Gaara!"

A swirl of sand appeared next to Naruto and all but the Suna nin flinched. Gaara appeared in the midst of the sand with a grin on his face that quickly disappeared as he turned to face the Konoha shinobi. "We have permission to be here, didn't you know that the Chuunin Exams were being held in your own village?"

The girl blushed as a boy with black hair and eyes jumped down from the tree. '_Hmm… black hair, black eyes, cold stoic attitude. Yep, he must be Itachi oniisan's little brother, Uchiha Sasuke._' Naruto and the other Suna nin turned to leave but stopped suddenly when Sasuke called out, "What are your names, gourd-boy, whisker-face?" Naruto turned around and said, "Isn't it good manners to introduce yourself first, if you want to know the names of others, Uchiha Sasuke-san?" The boy visibly flinched at the Suna-nin already knowing his name and Naruto grinned.

Gaara spoke up and said, "I agree with my brother, but my name is Sabaku no Gaara." Naruto sighed, "And my name is Sabaku no Naruto."

Sasuke smirked and said, "Well then, I can't wait to fight you in the Chuunin Exams then, Gaara-san, Naruto-san." Gaara inclined his head, "Likewise, I'm sure." With this Gaara summoned a large cloud of sand beneath the Suna nin's feet and carried them to their hotel room.

The next day, Naruto, Gaara, and the others walked onto the second floor and saw a crowd of genin and two chuunin in henges blocking the door. They witnessed the idiotic Uchiha announce to the room about the obvious genjutsu and was attacked by a freak with big, bushy eyebrows and a bowlcut while wearing a bright green jumpsuit. The Suna nin shuddered at the sight and resolve to take him out of the exam as soon as possible.

In the main room, Naruto sat at a desk and waited for the examiner to show up, when his enhanced senses picked up someone saying something about ninja info cards. He nodded to Gaara and the two of them took off for the boy just as he finished showing Gaara's card and was about to access Naruto's card. They attached themselves to the ceiling and watched carefully.

Meanwhile, Kabuto had just activated Naruto's card. "Sabaku no Naruto. Teammates, none. Sensei, unknown. Stats, very high ninjutsu, genjutsu, and fuinjutsu. Average taijutsu and insanely high stamina. Mission status, 42 B ranks, 5 S ranks, and 12 A ranks." While the other genin stared dumbly into space, Naruto leapt down and swiped the card from Kabuto's hand. Kabuto glared at Naruto and said, "Give that back."

"Oh no, I can't do that, I can't have valuable information about me just float around like this." Naruto then burned the card he was holding. "And now there's no chance of that." Naruto walked back towards his group as Kabuto scowled at him. When he returned to his group, Gaara showed up with the remainder of Kabuto's ninja info cards. Naruto took them and burned the whole deck.

As he did that, a large poof of smoke appeared in the front of the room. "Alright you maggots! Shut up and listen up! I'm Ibiki Morino, and I'm your first examiner!" _'Ibiki Morino? Didn't I put a hole through his chest?'_ "This first exam is a written exam!" Many of the genin in the room groaned, "Shut up! I'm only going to go the rules once, and no more then that!"

As Ibiki wrote the rules down, he explained them. When he finished, the various chuunin around the room passed out the test. "And… BEGIN!" Naruto flipped his paper over and saw many jounin level questions on it. _'Hmm, from the difficulty of the questions and the way this exam is set up. It appears as though they want us to cheat. In that case…'_ Naruto swiftly gave the test a once over before flipping it over and putting his head down to sleep.

'_So, the kid thinks he can just sleep through this test? We'll just see about that. But I've got the vaguest feeling that I've seen this kid before, oh well.'_

When there was only a quarter hour left, he called the room to a halt. "Alright you maggots! It's time for the tenth question!" Naruto picked his head up but didn't say anything, "Now, first off, you got to decide whether or not you want to take the question." Several genin started shouting at this, one in particular said, "Why the hell wouldn't we want to take it?" "Oh, but you didn't let me finish. If you choose to take it, and get it wrong, you and your team will never be allowed to take the Chuunin exams ever again."

A short red haired genin, from Konoha if the headband was correct, stood up and said, "What the hell! That's bullshit! There are people he who have taken the exam before!"

"Ah, but I wasn't the one making the rules that last year. Anyway, if you want to, you can choose to not take it and try again next year. So, what's it going to be?"

Several teams quit and then, you could see the red haired genin raise his hand before slamming it down on the table. "I'll never give up! The hell with you, I'll take the damn tenth question!"

'_Moron'_ Both Ibiki and Naruto thought.

"Well then, to the rest of you… congratulations on passing the first exam!" Many genin stared at Ibiki before screaming, "WHAT!!!" Ibiki then began to explain the purpose of the tenth question and what a chuunin is meant to do. Naruto just tuned him out and looked around the room. He spotted Sasuke and the pink haired girl glaring at the red haired moron. _'Hmm, they must be teammates.'_

Suddenly, Ibiki was interrupted by a black ball crashing through the window and a banner coming out of it. A woman stood in front of it, wearing a tan trench coat, tan mini-mini skirt, and a fishnet bodysuit leaving nothing to the imagination. As the trench coat fluttered, it gave a select few genin quite a view, including Naruto. Naruto shuddered and thought, _'I am not into older women, I have Temari-chan, I am not into older women, I have Temari-chan!'_ Regardless, a small trickle of blood traveled down from his nose.

"There's nothing to be happy about! My name is Anko Mitarashi and I'll be your second examiner!" She leapt out the window after telling them to follow her. The genin looked at each other before walking out the door or leaping out the window. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and his team before asking, "Is he seriously on your team?" The small genin glared, but Sasuke replied, "Unfortunately, yes. In Konoha, they put the top of the class with the dead last. This is Haruno Sakura," He pointed to the girl, "and this dobe is…"

"My name is Yume Genkaku! And I won't lose to you or anyone else in this exam!" Naruto smirked and said, "What, a, moron. Do you three know that in the next exam, you're allowed to kill other genin?" Sakura and Yume visibly flinched. "Yes, I'll be looking forward to when we next meet in this exam." With this, Naruto walked off, laughing maniacally, just to scare the weak genin.

When all of the genin had left, Ibiki walked around the room, picking up the tests. When he reached Naruto's seat, he saw a message on the back of the test for him. "Didn't I put a hole through your chest, Ibiki-san?" Ibiki shivered and walked away quickly, burning Naruto's test so none would see his message.

When all of the remaining genin had reached where Anko was, she started to explain the second exam. Naruto listened enough to get the gist of the exam, but otherwise ignored her. Somewhere in the middle of her explanation, a kunai was thrown at him and he caught it. He flipped it around in his hand and stabbed behind him where he felt a jounin chakra signature. Anko gave a grunt of pain but swiftly disappeared to finish explaining. When Naruto was called up he received a consent form and signed it immediately. Later he was called again and gave the consent form up for a heaven scroll.

He walked calmly to gate 14 and waited for the signal. He ended up waiting for five minutes as some of the slower genin finally made it to their gates. Naruto crouched down, making sure that the scroll was secure in his pocket.

Finally, the chuunin next to him nodded to him and opened the gate. Naruto sped out and widened his senses for his first prey. He found a weaker team from Kumo and grinned ferally. _'This is going to be fun!'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto stood in the Kumo team's path, not caring if he was outnumbered. One of them walked forward and snarled, while pouring out killing intent, "What do you want, Suna shinobi?"

"Ooh, nice killing intent. Too bad it has to go to waste, although, I think I'll give you a taste of what **real** killing intent can do!" With this, Naruto let out a massive wave of killing intent that made all the genin in the forest freeze for a second, not being close enough to really be affected. The Kumo nin in front of Naruto however, were a different story. They fell to their knees and shook violently. Naruto released enough youkai to make himself look like a demon, and then eased up on the killing intent just enough that they'd be aware of what was going on, but unable to do anything but scream.

Naruto stepped forward slowly, taking his time. When he reached the front one, he stooped down and stared him in the face. "**Who has your scroll?**" The leader trembled but refused to answer. "**No answer eh? Too bad, your teammates could have lived if you had told me. Oh well, more fun for me!**" Naruto stepped in front of the girl, "**As they say, ladies first.**"

Naruto reached forward and placed his hand on her right breast. He stayed his hand there before ripping with his claws, in and down. She gave a bloodcurdling shriek of pain before Naruto got tired of hearing her and ripped out her throat. He picked up her hand and slowly, but deliberately, broke each finger before ripping it off. He repeated the process with her other hand before noticing that she was dead. "**Oh, that's too bad, she died before I could finish.**" Naruto turned to face the other boy and growled, "**I hope that you can give me more enjoyment.**"

The boy's face paled and the leader shouted, "Stop! I'll tell you where the scroll is! Just don't kill us!" Naruto turned to the leader with a pitying expression on his face. "**It's too late for that. I'll just kill you all and retrieve the scroll from your remains, that is, if I leave any.**"

Naruto turned to face the boy he had chosen as his next target and pressed some of his youkai into him. He turned away and faced the leader. He looked hopeful that Naruto wasn't going to kill all of them but froze when Naruto sat down next to him to enjoy the show.

The genin screamed in agony as various parts of his body disappeared in violent, bloody explosions throwing up massive clouds of dust. Naruto just grinned as the boy's blood landed on him. When the dust cleared, the boy wasn't recognizable anymore. He was just a bloody pulp. Naruto turned to the leader and growled to himself, "**Damn it, I'm bored now.**" Naruto put his hand the lead Kumo nin's head and squeezed. The nin's head exploded in a shower of blood and Naruto picked through their bodies. He picked the scroll off of the girl's body and grinned when he saw that it was an Earth scroll. _'How convenient.'_

Naruto released the youkai he was using and pressed it back within himself, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself. Once that was done, Naruto took off for the tower and arrived soon after Gaara and the other's did.

Temari took one look at Naruto and exclaimed, "Great… who did you kill Naruto-kun?" Naruto shrugged and looked around. "You don't know? Did you at least see the sigil on their haiei-teis?!" Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, Kumo." Temari sighed in relief and said, "Good, don't want allied countries to get mad at us."

Naruto spotted a message on the far wall. He read it and realized what it was asking him to do. Naruto pulled out the scrolls and started opening them.

"Oi! Naruto! They said not to open them!"

"No, they said not to open them until we get to the tower. Look underneath the underneath, Kankuro."

"Oh." Kankuro pulled out their scrolls and they all opened them together. Smoke started coming out and Naruto dropped the scroll, backed away, and got ready incase whatever was summoned was unfriendly. When the smoke cleared, Baki stood in front of them along with a tall brown-haired man with a gourd on his back.

"Sagaru-sensei, it's good to see you," Naruto bowed and Sagaru inclined his head in recognition. "Why are you here? Didn't you wish to remain unknown?"

"Yes," Sagaru said in deep baritones, "But they sealed a summoning of each team's sensei into these scrolls, as such, I could not avoid being brought here." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"We are supposed to tell you the nature of the message behind us," Baki murmured loud enough for everyone to hear. Naruto glanced at his teacher before saying, "Understood, but I understand the gist of the message, so Sagaru-sensei, you may leave if you wish." Sagaru said nothing but vanished in a swirl of sand. Naruto ran further in and found a map. He looked at it before discovering that the showers were nearby.

Naruto walked into the showers and stripped out of his clothing. He edged into the bath and relaxed. Minutes later, he heard someone else enter the bath but thought nothing of it, until the person spoke. "Is anyone in here?" Naruto froze and turned his head stiffly to the origin of the voice. It was Temari's voice, so that could only mean one thing. "Ano, Temari-chan? I think you're in the wrong bath."

"Arigato, Naruto-kun." Naruto heard some splashing and assumed that she had left to go to the right bath.

He was sorely wrong when he felt someone press up next to him. Naruto looked in the direction of the pressure and his eyes widened considerably. "Te-Te-Temari-chan!" A wild blush spread across Naruto's face and he turned away, trying to both ingrain the image of Temari naked into his mind and mentally berate himself for even thinking of that. Naruto felt the pressure leave and some more splashing of the water.

Naruto, thinking it safe to relax again, turned back to face forward and opened his eyes. This turned out to be the worst thing he could have done. Temari stood in front of him, showing off her assets to him. A jet of blood rushed out of his nose and he promptly fainted from blood-loss, as even the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune no Youkai, could not replenish enough blood fast enough to keep Naruto awake.

Naruto awoke a couple hours later, to see Gaara and Temari concerned faces hovering over him. "Wha… what happened?" Naruto managed to mumble out. Temari shot Gaara and glare that said quite clearly, 'OUT.' Temari leaned over Naruto and whispered in his ear, "You fainted from blood-loss when you saw me naked, remember?"

Naruto paled, as he was starting to remember now. Temari noticed Naruto's change in expression and grinned. "Now, I think you need a fitting punishment." If it was possible, Naruto paled even further. "Now, seeing as how we're in the middle of the exams, I'll let you off easy for now, but I'll be coming to collect when it's over." Temari walked out and Gaara walked in.

"Women… are scary, scary creatures, Gaara-onii." Gaara nodded and sat down on the stool next to Naruto. "How, how long was I out?"

"There's just a few minutes left until the end of the second exam, come on Naruto-otouto." Naruto tried to get up, but couldn't so Gaara picked him up and Naruto slipped into unconciousness.

In Naruto's mind, Naruto glared at the giant fox behind the cage. "Oi! Kyuubi! What's the matter? I should be just fine, right? It's only been four days!" Kyuubi growled and said, "**I don't know what's the matter boy, take one of those damn soldier pills until I figure it out.**"

"But that means that I'll have to rely on my own chakra!"

"**Then use your own chakra, gaki! It's good practice for you!**" With that, Kyuubi forced Naruto out and growled, "**Why is this seal here? It's not one that the gaki or I put on!**"

When Naruto woke up, he glanced around himself and noticed everyone looking at him. "Sorry! I'm tired, okay?"

"Well, now that everyone is awake, we can begin!" Gaara's sand carried Naruto up and the other Sand nin just jumped up.

"Kankuro, can I borrow a soldier pill?"

"Why? Doesn't _he_ usually fill you up faster?" Naruto nodded but said, "Yeah, but I can't get any chakra from _him_."

"Oh, here." Kankuro tossed him a soldier pill. Naruto popped the pill in his mouth and chewed. "Ugh, terrible flavor." Naruto swallowed it and felt a small boost of chakra shoot into him, barely recovering 10 of his chakra. "Eh, not much, but it should do for these weaklings, just remember, if we are set to face each other, forfeit. We can't afford to waste chakra." Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari nodded and looked at the screen.

Two names flickered up, "Uchiha Sasuke VS Akado Yoroi"

The two combatants walked into the arena and Naruto paid just enough attention to get a gist of their fighting styles. The Uchiha won, hardly showing any of his preferences. The screen showed two more names, "Sabaku no Kankuro VS Higuri Misumi"

Kankuro walked down and won the fight quickly by using his puppet to snap his opponent's neck.

Several more fights flashed by until finally, "Sabaku no Naruto VS Yume Genkaku"

Naruto walked lazily down as Yume jumped from his place in the ring. "Alright bastard! I'll win this fight and show everyone just how strong I am and how weak you are!" Naruto's eyebrow twitched, then he disappeared from sight. Yume took on a serious face as he disappeared as well, though his disappearance was due to genjutsu.

Naruto reappeared and Yume appeared behind him with a kunai to his neck. Everyone gasped as Yume said, "Forfeit the match or forfeit your life."

Naruto turned to face him with a grin before saying, "Neither!" The clone started to swell before a voice that seemed to come from all around said, "Bunshin Daibakuha!" Yume leapt away but was caught in the shockwave and hit the wall hard, knocking him out.

"Winner, Sabaku no Naruto!"

Naruto leaped up to his place on the wall and settled down to sleep, if, by what he saw earlier, none of these genin would be a challenge to him. Naruto woke just as the last fight finished. "Now, would all those who have won their fights please come down and pick a number."

Naruto walked down, pulled out a number from the box they were offering, and called out, "6" The other genin each called out their own numbers. When all the numbers were called, the examiners turned around and wrote on a board. When they faced the genin again, there was a tournament style layout written there.

'_Hmm, so I'm against…_'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, I don't usually do this so… here's a poll to decide who Naruto fights…

Naruto VS Sasuke

Naruto VS Gaara

Naruto VS Temari

Naruto VS Neji

Naruto VS Shikamaru

Naruto VS Kankuro

Naruto VS Shino

All the votes end by Christmas.

All of the other fights ended how they were supposed to…

Ja ne,

Yume no Okami


End file.
